


Lies

by masterlynovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mary NOT being okay with them being together, Season 12 spoilers, and therefore causing them lots of sadness, established relationships - Freeform, it's sad, non-graphic pictures of sex, wow emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlynovak/pseuds/masterlynovak
Summary: They whisper each others name and make promises full of love. They surrender once again to the sin they gave into years ago; when it was just them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alphvjensen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphvjensen/gifts).



> This is short and so, but I still have a few stuff to say about it.
> 
> The way the story is written is different from what I usually write. In this story there is no _Sam_ or _Dean_ , no _he did that_ and _his brother did this_. It's only about them and everything is from their shared perspective. They're a joint mind; what they do and think is exactly alike, especially spending all these years of being together.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Also the ending is a bit odd because it was either that ending or it was going to go on for 45678 chapters.~~
> 
>  
> 
> As always, my this goes out to my biggest inspiration, AC (but she must never know). This work was gifted for her because it's been a rough Friday and she deserves some wincest to cheer her up (not that this will cheer anyone up. It's kind of sad).
> 
> This work also contains spoilers for season 12, so if you haven't seen it yet; you should stay away from this story.

Every last breath was a sin. Every last word was a depraved work of a forgotten devil, conquering and corrupting their minds. Every last touch screamed of wrong wrong wrong. They still carried on; still loved each other endlessly in the safety and dark of the night. And, of course, she knew.

—

They weren’t much for waking up without each other; but the past few weeks with Mary had been worth it. After four years of being together, having her back was a change. None of them said a word — except for the customary ‘good night’ — the first night when they’d been back; as if the past four years had only been a fevered dream.  
Gradually, they grew accustomed to the new way of life that they had grown out of; but everything still seemed the same. The nights were just different.

  
“Good morning”, Mary would smile to them as they came from the hallway, still groggy from the yet another sleepless night apart from each other.

  
“Good morning”, they’d reply, before reaching for the coffee pot. She noticed already then that something was off.

  
One night was different. About two weeks after Mary arrived to the bunker; they rejoice in an empty bedroom. Rediscover each other; sighing and moaning when they finally got to touch the skin they had missed for so long. They whispered each others name and make promises full of love. They surrender once again to the sin they gave into years ago; when it was just them.

—

  
She knows. She realizes it as soon as she smells the air around them; the happy and gleeful smiles on their faces and how they attract to each other as if they were magnets. Not once do they leave the others side.  
They don’t know that she knows. They continue with their little act of saying good night and walking into separate rooms; just to meet again when they’re sure Mary has fallen asleep.  
Only she’s never asleep anymore; the knowledge of her sons even bordering into this kind of behaviour — especially with her right around every corner — keeping her awake. Of course, once Mary is awake she can’t shut out the sounds coming from further down the hallway. She also cannot interfere because they love that she’s back. They love her. They wouldn’t love her if she was the one separating them.

—

“How can they not understand that we know?” she asks Castiel one night. He doesn’t require sleep and she’s given it up completely; they have had the chance for many midnight talks.

  
“I think that they’ve been so used to being alone”, Castiel replied, his dark voice sad and gloomy, “that they’ve forgotten how to act normal when other people are around the house.”

  
“Don’t…”, Mary started; wanting to defend her sons. No one — not even a friend of both them and her — could call them abnormal. But the more she let the words sink into her, she realized they were true.

  
She looked helplessly at the angel boy, silently begging him to do something before she did. His brown eyes were empty of hope; as if he'd spent too long fighting against and now just wanted to give up; give in even. Give in to their make-pretend world where everything was fine.

—

_I have to go._

  
No. It was a lie. A dumb stupid lie and she was leaving them because… because she needed space. Because she needed her young and innocent sons back because the ones she'd gotten were too full of wrong and sin.

  
_I'm sorry._

  
Bullshit that she was sorry. They knew one or two things about being sorry; and abandonment wasn't one of them.

  
_I love you. I love you both._

  
_Lies lies lies!_ They screamed at her, clawing the skin off their faces in sheer agony. They had before been so happy — how could it all go so wrong? How could she abandon them like John had? How could she not understand that this kind of behaviour — from her, from John — was the reason they were like they are now.

  
They looked at each other one final, fateful time before they realized. Of course she knew.

  
Now there was only Sam and Dean. No more thinking together; thinking as them. No more acting together; you go there and I'll go here.  
Now there was no more promises of love whispered to a darkness that was always listening. Instead they had been forgotten — forced to hide in the back of their minds.

  
“Good morning”, Sam would say.

  
“Good morning”, Dean would reply.

  
A stranger would find nothing off or weird about the brothers.

  
But then again, a stranger wouldn't find it weird that they quickly dispatched as soon as some bit of skin touched. Wouldn't find it weird they would look at each other when the other one looked away. A stranger could look at them and see two brothers. They'd look at each other and see what once was.

  
There was no more them; just Sam and Dean.

  
Neither of them were prepared for it. They both caused it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you liked; tell me what you disliked. Criticize me.


End file.
